Motorcycle riding is an enjoyable but dangerous activity. In particular, large motorcycles can be difficult to maneuver, especially at low speeds. In 1997 alone, 2,106 motorcyclists died and approximately 54,000 were injured in highway crashes in the United States. Proper training measures could reduce the number of injuries and fatalities of motorcyclists. In addition, devices to stabilize motorcycles could also reduce motorcycle accidents.
The prior art teaches a number of different types of stabilizing devices for motorcycles. For example, the art teaches motorcycle auxiliary support systems that include right and left arms at opposite sides of the vehicle in which the arms are attached to a connecting shaft extending transversely under the motorcycle. In certain embodiments, the arms extend downwardly and rearwardly from the connecting shaft and provide left and right ground engaging auxiliary wheels at the lower ends. Some designs include a releasable lock engagable with the auxiliary wheel assembly that locks the same wheel assembly against upward pivotal rotation about the connecting shaft. In the locked condition, the motorcycle is stabilized to prevent tipping onto its side, but only at low speeds and when the vehicle is stopped.
Other designs are more elaborate. For example, auxiliary support systems for a motorcycle also include use of oil pressure dampers in the left and right arms between the motorcycle body and the arm member to allow the arm members to swing in an upward and downward movement. This movement allows that two-wheel vehicle to lean and prevent turnover.
It would be helpful to have a stabilizing device that does not require complex systems such as oil pressure dampers or auxiliary support systems that can only be used at low speeds. In particular, it would be helpful for those to have a stabilizing device that can be used at all times at low and high speeds, and provides a stability to the motorcycle.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative constructions, certain illustrative examples thereof have been shown in the drawings and will be described below in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intention to limit the disclosure to the specific forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, alternative constructions, and the equivalents falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.